Allen Kōzuki
アレン|furigana = こうづきアレン|romaji = Kōzuki Aren|gender = Male|age =? |status = Alive|haircolor = Red and yellow|base = 神月アレン|occupation = Duelist Student (former) Member of the Resistance|affiliation = Resistance|anime debut = Episode 102|seiyū japanese = Michiyo Murase|image = |eyecolor = Teal|name = Allen Kōzuki|school = Clover Branch, Heartland Duel School|color = #993333|writecolor = #FFCC66|partner(s) = Sayaka Sasayama|mechanism = Xyz Monster|win = 0|lose = 1|ace = Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf|d-diskcolor = Purple|d-disklight = Orange|voice english = Veronica Taylor|englishv = Veronica Taylor}} Allen Kōzuki ' ( アレン ''Kōzuki Aren) is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. He is a friend of Sayaka Sasayama and is a surviving Resistance Duelist of the Xyz Dimension. Appearance Allen is a short boy with red spiky hair and bushy eyebrows. His eyes are teal and the front of his bangs are lined with yellow. Allen wears a maroon long-sleeved shirt, grey pants and white boots under a purple poncho that is emblazoned with a blue shield shape and green diamonds; two on the lower part of the shield and two smaller ones on each shoulder. Ep106 Allen in his normal outfit.png|Allen in his normal outfit. Personality Allen is a friendly and light-hearted individual, though not to the point of ignoring suffering. He cares about the well-being of his friends, encouraging Sayaka not to overwork herself and he was saddened to learn of Yūto's disappearance. He is also open-minded and sociable, immediately accepting the Lancers as comrades when Shun brought and introduced them, and speaks with them familiarly. He has feelings for Sayaka, and thus, was very protective of her. Assuming Yūshō has abandoned them, he has strong resentment towards Yūshō and quick to get emotional whenever Yūshō is mentioned. His view on Yūshō also extended towards his son, Yūya, whom he accused of being a coward as well simply because of his blood connection with Yūshō and continued to treat him as an outsider. Only after Yūya proved himself in Tag Duel against Tyler Sisters Allen finally accepted him as comrade. History '''Past Prior to Academia's invasion, Allen and Sayaka were students from Heartland Duel School's Clover Branch, the same branch where Kaito studied under Yūshō's tutelage who was the teacher of their branch, and the three were close friends. They also befriended Shun, Yūto, and Ruri, students from Spade Branch despite the two branches' rivalry. ".]] When Academia attacked, Allen and the others from Clover and Spade branches tried their best to survive, but they were eventually overpowered and were forced to go into hiding. Allen revealed that while Academia was invading, Yūshō suddenly vanished, leading him to think that he had abandoned them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" While Shun and Yūto went to Standard Dimension, Academia had launched a massive attack that annihilated the majority of both Clover and Spade branches Duelists. Xyz & Fusion Dimensions Arc Yūya vs. Kaito with Sayaka and Shun.|left]] Allen and Sayaka reunited with Shun, who got transported back to Heartland with Yūya, Shingo, and Gongenzaka. The three of them then looked for Yūya and the others and met the refugees that Yūya and the others had saved before who told them their location, arriving in time to stop the Duel between Yūya and Kaito before it was too late. Along with Shun and Sayaka, Allen assured Kaito that Yūya and the others are allies, expressing his gratitude that bringing three new allies was extremely helpful for them. Despite these assurance, Kaito still refused to fight together with them and left the scene.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 102: "The Heartless Hunter" Resistance Hideout .]] At their hideout, Allen introduced himself and Sayaka as he told Sayaka, who was distributing food even though it's not her shift, not to overwork herself. He then commented on Yūya's resemblance with Yūto, thinking that he was in fact Yūto himself after he saw him using "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", but Shun cleared this confusion. Allen then revealed that while Yūto and Shun were gone, the Academia had launched a massive offensive attack, nearly wiping out Resistance's Spade and Clover branches, forcing them to be in hiding. Their conversation was cut short when Sayaka questioned Yūya's connection with Yūshō, and the latter revealed that Yūshō is his father. Hearing this, Allen explained that Yūshō was their teacher and had abandoned them during the invasion, shocking Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" Shun vs. Kaito Allen and Sayaka once again looked for Kaito and found him defeating another group of Academia Duelists. Allen told Kaito to stop being stubborn and return to them, pointing out how much Sayaka worried about him, but Kaito simply ignored them. Shun then interfered and challenged Kaito to Duel. Allen attempted to stop them, but since neither were going to back down, he had no choice but to watch. When Yūya arrived and tried to dissuade them, Allen told Yūya to back down because he was an outsider. When Shun was defeated and Kaito was about to turn him into card, Sayaka tearfully begged him to spear Shun as she remembered how Ruri was kidnapped. Allen told Sayaka that what happened to Ruri wasn't her fault, but Sayaka insisted that it was her fault for being a coward that she couldn't help Ruri. This made Kaito to change his mind and left, sparing Shun.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "The Bonds of the Resistance" Duel Against the Tyler Sisters When everyone found out that Sayaka was missing, Allen immediately set off to look for her. Yūya halted him, worried of the possibility that another enemy may appear, but Allen insisted on going and angrily told Yūya to stay out of this. Because of his blood connection with Yūshō, he accused Yūya of being a coward like his father. He arrived just in time before Academia Duelists, the Tyler Sisters, were about to challenge Sayaka to Duel. He accepted the challenge in Sayaka's place, resolving to protect her. However, Sayaka also decided to join the Duel, determined that she will be brave because she will regret it again if she run away. Allen and Sayaka's combination seemingly able to overpower the sisters, but to their shock, the sisters able to counterattack with the combination of their Fusion monsters and defeated them. Luckily, before the sisters could card them, the duo were saved by the arrival of Shingo and Gongenzaka who were then challenged by the sisters to another Tag Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 107: "The Duel-Starved Amazoness" Yūya & Shun vs. Tyler Sisters Allen and Sayaka regained consciousness just as Yūya and Shun accepted Tyler Sisters' challenge for a Tag Duel. Allen and Sayaka worriedly watched Yūya and Shun got cornered by the sisters' combo that continuously increased their LP. Yūya then came up with a counter attack by summoning "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", which increased the sisters' LP to 10100, worrying Allen and Sayaka even more. However, Yūya then activated his spell cards to negate the sisters' Fusion monsters' destruction and increased each of their monster's ATK before using "Dark Rebellion" and Shun's "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon's" effects to increase their own ATK higher than the Fusion monsters. This confused Allen since Yūya's spell card would negate the battle damage. As Yūya declared his battle phase, Allen and Sayaka were amazed by the beauty that the spell card produced. Much their shock and relief, Yūya successfully reduced the sisters' entire LP in one attack with the final effect of his "Miracle Rocket Show" spell card's final effect, defeating the sisters.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 108: "The Amazoness Trap" Yūya & Shun vs. Obelisk Force While on their way back to hideout, Allen told Yūya that while he has accepted Yūya's Entertainment Dueling, he still not accept him as his ally. Hearing this, Shun told Allen to be honest with himself, pointing out the fact that his heart has already accepted Yūya. Allen still hesitated to admit out of embarrassment, but when Yūya offered a handshake as sign of friendship, Allen shyly accepted it, which followed by the others. They were interrupted by the Obelisk Force who challenged them. Allen was prepared to Duel them together with everyone, but Yūya and Shun told them to watch because they were still injured. The Duel went well until the Obelisk Force summoned "Antique Gear Chaos Giant", which frightened Sayaka and caused her to run away in fear as a debris fell above her, prompting Shun to protect her. Allen and the others could only watch as Shun and Sayaka were hit by the falling debris. Allen and the others were relieved for a moment when Shun and Sayaka emerged from the debris, but this quickly changed into worry when Shun collapsed from the wounds, leaving only Yūya to Duel. They were saved by Kaito's arrival who then defeated the Obelisk Force. While Allen and the others were tending Shun, Edo and his Academia squad arrived to challenge them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 109: "The Falcon that Perishes on Battlefield" Yūya vs. Edo & Kaito vs. Academia Squad Allen told everyone to take Shun back to their hideout. However, Edo forcefully dragged Yūya to Duel him and the Academia soldiers surrounded them before they could escape. Kaito then stepped in to Duel the entire squad himself while Yūya deal with Edo. After Kaito defeated the entire squad alone, Allen assured Yūya they were saved so he should focus on his own Duel. Allen and the others then retreated back to hideout. Once reaching there, together with Kaito and other Resistance members, they returned to assist Yūya, assuring him that Shun was safe with Sayaka, Shingo, and Gongenzaka. Their arrival and Edo's speech forced Noro to surrender and the remaining Academia soldiers to abandon ARC Area Project to follow Edo's plan to rebuild Xyz Dimension. Fusion Dimension Arc Despite the fact the former Academia members were helping the refugees by distributing foods, medical supplies, and rebuilding residential houses for free, Allen was still suspicious, especially Edo, who was the Commander-in-Chief of the invasion of their homeland, doubting his sincerity. Yūto revealed what Yūya had told him during his Duel against Edo: only retaliating when being attacked won't end the conflict, and forgiveness is the only way to end it, something that Yūshō believed. Edo then revealed there's a way to change back all of the people who were carded, but they must retrieve them first from Academia in Fusion Dimension since all the carded people were sent there. Under Sayaka's urging, Yūya, Kaito, Shingo, and Gongenzaka decided to go to Fusion Dimension. Before they departed, Allen gave Yūya his roller skates and bid them good luck.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Towards a City Filled with Smiles" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc When a dimensional rift opened with the Supreme King Dragon Zarc, Allen wondered what was it.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 136: "Reign of the Supreme King Dragon" Shun & Kaito vs. Zarc When a dimensional rift opened and started to pull people into it, Allen told Sayaka to hurry but she was distracted by Shun and Kaito Dueling. When a second rift opened in front of her, Allen tried to save her but they were sucked into it and sent to the Fusion Dimension. They woke up finding themselves watching Shun and Kaito's Duel in person and was worried when Zarc used the second effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion" to reduce the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" to 0 and add it to its own ATK. Allen was amazed when Shun and Kaito used "Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force" to Rank-Up their monsters without knowing what the other had in their hand. When Kaito used "Rank-Up Gravity" to force Zarc's monsters to attack and banish them, Allen thought it was perfect since "Neo Cipher Dragon" and "Revolution Falcon" have higher ATKs. However, Zarc used the third effect of "Dark Rebellion" to return it to his Extra Deck and Special Summon two "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurms" from his Graveyard to reduce "Neo Cipher Dragon" and "Revolution Falcon's" ATKs to 0. He and Sayaka were then sent to another dimension when another rift opened again.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 137: "The Rebellious Supreme King Servant Dragon" Shingo and Crow vs. Zarc Allen and Sayaka found themselves outside You Show Duel School, as the portion of Maiami City that they were in was merged with the other dimensions. They noticed an island passing with several of their Resistance comrades who had been sealed into cards, and they realized that their comrades had been freed. Allen was surprised to learn that the opponent Shun and Kaito had Dueled, Zarc, was the huge monster, in addition to resembling Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted with Darkness" Zarc vs Reiji, Ray & Reira When Reiji managed to managed to dealt damage to Zarc, Allen and Sayaka told him to deliver their thoughts to Yūya. However, they were surprised when they thought "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" killed Reiji.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" Yūya vs. Dennis Following the battle against Zarc, Allen told Yūya that Shun was in the Fusion Dimension and didn't care about the Junior Youth Championship after learning about it from Reiji. He then watched Yūya and Dennis Macfield's Duel, amazed by Dennis' Rank-Up and Yūya enduring "Entermage Trapeze High Magician's" attacks. He was happy when Yūya won.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 144: "The Cursed Gear Mask" Yūya vs. Jack Allen is later seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack Atlas with Gloria, Grace, Mamoru, Edo, Kaito, and Sayaka. When Yūya brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Allen and Sayaka were happy.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" Allen applauded Yūya's victory and also watched his Duel with Reiji. The Last Duel: Yūya vs. Reiji When Yūya's "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" was attacked by Reiji's "Hell Armageddon", Allen encouraged Yūya to use the Roller Boots, but to his surprise, Yūya instead flew up with "Starve Venom" to grab an Action Card.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" He was amazed when Yūya used the effect of "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon" effect to increase its ATK by the combined ATK of Reiji's monsters. Allen was surprised when he thought Yūya defeated Reiji and noted how Yūya was smiling after he used the effect of "Entermate Five-Rainbow Magician" effect to lower their monsters ATK to 0. He watched Yūya and Reiji gather Action Cards to in order for one of them to win the Duel first due to "Five-Rainbow Magician". Allen was happy that Yūya won and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray Akaba to witness Yuzu Hīragi's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Allen uses "Railway" Deck for offensive tactics. Railway Duels Trivia * He shares the same family name and Deck with Anna Kōzuki from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. * He and Sayaka are the only Resistance members who're not wearing any red scarf. References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Xyz Dimension Category:Resistance